Field
This disclosure is generally related to the delivering of messages, such as advertisements and promotion coupons. More specifically, this disclosure is related to a system that delivers messages based on estimated characteristics and an auction price.
Related Art
Targeted advertising has been gaining popularity because it has been shown that a targeted advertisement is more effective in converting an ad viewer into a consumer of the product being advertised. Hence, targeted advertising can often generate more revenue for advertisers than non-targeted advertising. To increase the effectiveness of targeted advertising, accuracy in audience selection is key. Current systems that deliver messages, such as advertisements, promotion coupons, and political campaign messages, often rely on keyword-matching techniques, in which keywords searched for by the user or extracted from web pages viewed by the user can be used to match keywords associated with certain advertisements. In addition, current message-delivery systems may also be able to deliver messages to targeted audiences based on the demographic profiles of those audiences. However, such systems often ignore other more important factors, such as personality characteristics, that may affect the effectiveness of the targeted advertising.